In today's market for implantable medical apparatuses, the demand for smaller batteries is growing rapidly. Such a demand is particularly acute with respect to injectable medical apparatuses where available space is especially at a premium. At the same time size restraints are requiring smaller and smaller batteries, power requirements are dictating that the smaller batteries have greater energy density and/or electrical capacity than their larger counterparts.
One aspect of current batteries that influences both size and energy density is that a tab is used to connect the electrodes to the battery terminal. Such a configuration does not provide pressure for the cell stack, and such a configuration puts a lower limit on the size of the batteries and an upper limit on the energy density. Another challenge is that conventional batteries use multiple layers of cathode and anode material, which add significantly to production costs and also put a lower limit on the size of the batteries.